


The One Where Steve and Bucky Get Married

by MetalPhoenix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Peter Parker, Avengers Family, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, Irish Steve Rogers, Italian Tony Stark, M/M, No Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Panromantic Peter Parker, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Romanian Bucky Barnes, Stark Tower, Supportive Avengers, Team as Family, Trans Peter Parker, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalPhoenix/pseuds/MetalPhoenix
Summary: Steve and Bucky get married. Thats it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & T'Challa, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	The One Where Steve and Bucky Get Married

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my fantastic beta reader Aglo. You can find her at: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglo/pseuds/Aglo
> 
> I know its been a year but I'm still salty about how Steve's character ark ended in Endgame. It makes no sense that he would leave Bucky. Those two nerds are with each other 'til the end of the line. So I wrote them getting married because I can. 
> 
> Everything I know about weddings came from google so sorry if its a bit inaccurate.

Steve and Bucky always wanted to be more. More than just friends, but being born in 1917 and 1918 meant it was almost very suppressed. Key work being almost.

They started figuring this all out after Peter Parker moved into the tower with the rest of the Avengers. He had been able to hide his gender and sexual identities (Trans-boy, asexual, panromantic) for about a week.

He had been rather apprehensive to come out to the two super soldiers (give him a break they’re both like 100 who wouldn't be) but after a few hours of explanations Bucky (much to Peter’s surprise) looked at Steve and said “Same.” They have been going out ever since.

About one year later Steve called attention to himself at one of the infamous Avenger Family Dinners. He asked Bucky to get up and he got on one knee pulled out a ring and asked Bucky to marry him. The room went silent for a second, everyone holding their breath to see what would happen then Bucky smiled and said yes. The cheers were heard tower wide.

Today, six months after that fateful dinner, was the big day. Everyone was frantic. Everything had to be perfect. Even though it was a small ceremony (Only the avengers and Co were invited) everything was in complete and utter chaos.

The two fiancés had decided to be married in one of the larger conference rooms in Avengers Tower. They set it up simply. There were enough chairs for the small crowd to sit with an aisle down the middle. At one end of the room was a lectern where the minister would stand. T’challa agreed to wed the couple because he was a king and could do that. The windows that stretched out behind the lectern showing the New York skyline gave the feeling of being on top of the world. Finally everything was ready and the Avengers and Co (minus the grooms) began to filter in. The room soon became a moving portrait of tuxedos, vibrant dresses, military dress uniforms, and traditional Wakandan and Asguardian ceremonial garb with a few rainbow flag lapel pins sprinkled here and there for fun.

Finally everyone was seated and T’challa took his place behind the lectern and started speaking. “We gather here today in this joyous occasion to honor the union of two people who we all hold dear Steve Rogers and Bucky Barns.”

Just as he finished the doors at the back of the room opened and the music started playing courtesy of FRIDAY. A few seconds later the grooms walked in, hand in hand. They were both in black tuxedos with sky blue bow ties and pocket squares and Bucky’s hair was slicked back in a ponytail. They both looked happier than anyone had ever seen them before. After a slow walk up the aisle they reached the lectern.

“I believe you both have prepared vows” T’challa smiled. The super soldiers nodded. Bucky went first.

“Steve, Stevie, Punk…” There were a few soft chuckles at this “ever since I met you like ninety years ago I wanted to be more than friends, but it being the 1930s I never thought it would be possible. Today I stand here on the happiest day of my life. I have waited seventy years for this day and I hope to spend seventy more by your side”

“Bucky Bear, You are my everything. You’ve been by my side my whole life. You’ve been there at my best and helped me through my worst and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, through thick and thin, for better or for worse, 'til the end of the line, I've been waiting seventy years to say this, I Love You.”

There wasn't a dry eye in the house (though many would deny this to their dying day.) T’challa stepped out from behind the lecture with a small pillow with the rings and the two men took turns sliding the rings on each other's fingers while the king walked back to his place.

“Do you Steve Rogers take Bucky Barnes to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do”

“Do you Bucky Barnes take Steve Rogers to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do”

“I now pronounce you husbands for life” the room erupted in applause “You may now kiss!” and kiss they did. After a good thirty seconds they pulled apart smiling wider than ever.

“I now present Sergeant and Captain Roger-Barns!” Again the room erupted into cheers and claps.

Ten minutes later everyone had made it to another (much larger) conference room next to the one the ceremony was held in. This room had three long tables pushed against one of the long walls. The first two were almost sagging from the amount of food piled on. The food was from all over the world. Irish for Steve, Romanian for Bucky, several Russian dishes from Natasha, a few Sokovian delicacies from Wanda, some Italian courtesy of Tony, and a handful of Wakandan platers. Not to mention the heaps of food from the Avengers favorite take out places, there was: Mexican, Chinese, Thai, pizza and Shawarma. And no one could forget the deserts, the most showy being the three tiered wedding cake with two men crouching behind an edible captain america shield adorning the top. The inside boasted six different colors of cake to make the rainbow flag.

The last table was covered in drinks. Of course there was the normal alcohol but there were also an assortment of juices and sodas for the minors (and sober adults) and several barrels of Asguardian mead for the individuals who couldn't get drunk on the regular stuff.

The middle of the room hosted a dance floor complete with strobe lights and a disco ball. Scattered around the outside were cafe tables and couches.

The first dance was played (“It's Been a Long Long Time” by Harry James) and soon everyone was dancing and drinking and having the time of their lives. And if everyone could be found passed out on furniture and the floor at one am well no one mentioned it because for the first time in a long long time everyone was happy.

\----------------------

**Guest List**

Tony Stark

Pepper Potts

Peter Parker

May Parker

Ned Leeds

Michelle Jones

Shuri

T’challa

Clint Barton

Natasha Romanoff

Okoye

Nakia

Stephen Strange

Wong

Bruce Banner

Scott Lang

Hope Van Dyke

Thor Odinson

Loki Friggason

James Rhodes

Maria Hill

Nick Fury

Phil Coulson

Carol Danvers

Maria Rambeau

Wanda Maximoff

Vision

Sam Wilson

Brunnhilde (Valkyrie)

Sharon Carter

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my salt fueled fluff! Comments and Kudos are appreciated and I welcome constructive criticism. I hope you have a marvelous (get it) day/night! (I will not apologize for the pun.)


End file.
